Remember
by stargatefan777
Summary: SG1 goes offworld, Jack&Sam make a deal, SG1 stuggles when a member is injured mentally CHAPTER 28 AND 29 UP! LAST CHAPTER COMING NEXT
1. Chapter 1

"Unauthorized off-world activation!" said the voice over the PA, sending the SG-1 team running to the control room. "Now what?" Col. Jack O'neill asked. They had had three other similar announcements that morning, all messages from the Tokra and Asgard. "What's going on this time people?" asked Gen. Hammond. "I think I know sir," replied Carter. "Of course you do Carter," Jack said sarcastically. Carter sent him a swift warning glance. "I reprogrammed the gate computers to dial any gate we haven't been able to contact yet every 30 minutes. Just like the last time we found a new planet." "So, what? We found another new planet?" O'neill asked. "Apparently so sir," replied Carter. "SG-1, get your gear ready," said Hammond before retreating to his office.

10 minutes later, SG-1 was standing in the gate room watching the massive ring spin around. "Well, here we go again," Jack said. "Off to explore strange, new worlds. To boldly go where no man," Teal'c looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "or, Jaffa, has ever gone before." "Sir, you are such a trekkie!" chuckled Carter. "And proud of it Carter," replied O'neill. "Chevron 7 locked!" they heard from the control room. "Good luck people, and godspeed," said Gen. Hammond. "Well, here we go," said Daniel. Then they walked through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

We all know I don't own any of the Stargate characters, objects, yada, yada.Please write your reviews! They are very appreciated! Thanks for the tip StargateFan. I'm working on finding a beta.

As soon as they got to the other side, SG-1 was greeted by the sweet smell of flowers. Some of the smells they couldn't identify, but they still smelled wonderful.

"It appears to be a hospitable planet," remarked Daniel.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"Well, at least there aren't any staff weapons or zats pointed at us," said O'Neill.

"Sir, I'm picking up some sort of life form," said Carter suddenly.

"Well which way is it Carter?" replied O'Neill.

Suddenly a yellow flash zipped between Carter and O'Neill, followed by more flashes aimed at SG-1, who dropped to the ground.

"I believe the forms are behind those trees, O'Neil!" shouted Teal'c.

"I can see that!" O'Neill bellowed back.

As suddenly as they came, the shots stopped.

"Okay, that was weird," said Daniel.

"I think we'd better hang out here for a while," replied O'Neill.

Half an hour later, they were still sitting there, with Teal'c on the lookout for anything suspicious.

"Carter, did I tell you I got a puppy?" said Jack suddenly.

"Uh, no sir, you didn't. That's cool," Carter took a breath before she carried on "What kind of dog?"

"Golden Retriever."

"Oh! I love those dogs! They're my favourite," Sam said.

"I know," said O'Neill looking down.

"Is it a she or a he?" Carter asked, still on the lookout for any bad guys.

"Um, well, a girl," he replied sheepishly. "I got her because, well, um… err." he stumbled.

"Well, sir?" Carter asked still looking around.

"Well, I got her because, um, her fur was the exact same color as, um… your hair," Jack said softly.

At that point, Sam stopped looking around and started looking at Jack, who continued to look at the ground.

"Well, um, I'm flattered, sir," replied Carter, trying to control a small smile.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Well, see that's what I wanted to ask," Jack said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and meet her," he was slowly regaining confidence.

"And then I'll tell you her name," he said with a small grin.

"Okay, sure," Sam said slowly.

"Tonight? 6:00?" he asked eagerly.

"Nope," she said slyly, "To early. 9:00?"

"Nope. To late," he said catching on, "7:00?"

"Nope. 8:00?"

"Nope. 7:30?"

"Deal!" replied Carter with a grin.

They both shook on it. Then it happened.

Evil laugh I shall leave you in suspense! Please give reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They are very much appreciated especially when you're writing your first story :) I'll keep it coming!**

As soon as they shook, more yellow shots started coming. SG-1 got into position and started returning fire.

"Get back to the gate! Now!" O'Neill yelled.

"But sir…" Carter yelled back.

"There's too many! Go!" O'Neill ordered.

Daniel dialed, then he and Teal'c went through the gate.

"Go Carter!" O'Neill yelled.

"What about you sir?" Carter yelled.

"I'm right behind ya! Now go!" he yelled.

Carter and O'Neill ran to the gate and Carter jumped in, but O'Neill turned around and took a look behind them. All he saw was a strange creature running right him before he jumped in.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gate there were three very worried SG members.

"C'mon Jack!" Sam whispered quietly.

Suddenly Jack walked through the gate, not knowing a hand was reaching toward him.

"O'Neill!" bellowed Teal'c just before Jack was pulled back into the wormhole.

"NO!" Carter and Daniel screamed. But it was too late.

"Dial back!" Carter screamed at Walter from the gate room.

As soon as they got to the control room, they found Gen. Hammond and Walter desperately trying to redial the gate again. Then Walter said what Carter feared.

"Chevron 7 will not lock!"

** heehee! more suspense! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx so much for all the awesome reviews! It's good to know that people are actually reading this and enjoy it. However, I will be leaving for Virginia very early tomorrow morning so I will not be able to post the next chapter as soon as I had hoped. I will do my best to find a computer and get the next chapter up and running. Keep reading and writing reviews!

"Have you seen Major Carter?" inquired Teal'c. 

She had been missing for the last two hours. The last time anyone had seen her was in the briefing room when they all found out they would have to wait two days until they would be able to go through the gate again. The gate had redialed the planet successfully, but Gen. Hammond had orders from higher up. Carter, of course, was none to pleased, as was Daniel. Nobody had seen her since. After searching for what seemed like forever, Daniel finally found her. He thought about letting Teal'c know, but decided against it at the moment. Sam was holed up in a corner of the kitchen, eating blue jello, trying to tell herself he was okay.

"Sam?" asked Daniel.

As if a switch had been flipped, Sam snapped out of it, trying desperately to wipe away the tears that Daniel already knew were there.

"Oh, uh, hey Daniel. What's up?" she asked, trying to control her voice.

"What's up yourself? You look awful. How're you doin'?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really," a small tear silently fell down her cheek.

Daniel sat down next to her, cupping her cheek with one hand. That's all it took. Sam broke down then and there.

"Why? Why him? Why now?" she whispered.

"I don't know Sam. I don't know. But I do know one thing. He's alive. He's alive, and it's you that's keeping him that way," Daniel said, choking up.

"I shouldn't have left him…" she trailed off into more tears.

"No! Don't say that Sam! You were following orders. It's not your fault!" Daniel replied.

Sam was keeping her head down, still crying. Daniel lifted her head so that she would look at him.

"Listen to me Sam. He's coming back, and he's coming back for you."

At this point, Daniel was trying to control his own tears. Sam managed to control herself again.

"Thank you Daniel," she said.

"You're welcome Sam," he replied softly.

Then they both just sat there and hugged, letting out each worry each of them was bottling up.

**Ok, I know that was probably out of character, but I try to keep them as real as possible. Wanna know who gets injured mentally? It's coming up in the next chapter so keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So sorry about the wait but I couldn't be a rude guest. Just letting you know that if words are in bold, they are memories, and if italic, then they are thoughts. Natters: the aliens have a device that allows them to go both ways. That will come into play later in the story. Here you go!**

The next two days were hellish for Sam. She spent most of her time in her lab, trying to find something to keep her busy. She hardly slept at all, and when she did, she cried herself to sleep. Nearly every waking moment had been spent crying for Sam. Every time they had an incoming wormhole, Sam would run to the control room.

On the second day after Jack had gone missing, Sam had managed to fall asleep crying again, woken only by the telephone that had begun to ring.

"Major Carter," she said sleepily.

"It's Colonel O'Neill ma'am, he's back," said the voice.

That's all Sam needed. In an instant she was awake, running full speed to the gate room. When she got there, she found Gen. Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c looking at Jack strangely.

"Sir!" she exclaimed as she walked quickly to him.

"Wait!" Daniel commanded.

"Daniel, what's wrong with you? Colonel O'Neill is back!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, but he doesn't know where he is or who we are," said Daniel quietly.

The smile on Carter's face vanished as she realized what Daniel had said.

"Wait!" said O'Neill. He looked at Sam hard.

"I know you," he murmured.

His eyes widened, "Samantha!" he practically yelled.

Then he dove at her and started hugging her, as if protecting her from an unknown source. Carter stood there shocked, but gladly returned the hug.

"Uh, welcome…back, sir," replied a very surprised Carter.

"Sir? Why do you call me that?" he asked.

"Well, because it's your title," she said confused.

"I don't really like it," he replied.

"Okay, then what would you like me to call you?"

"I don't know. I have this name in my head, but I don't know why," he replied.

"What is it?" asked Carter, feeling as if she was talking to a three-year-old.

"Um..Jack," he said, clearly mystified by the name.

"That's your name. Jack," Carter said smiling a bit.

"Um, Jack, what exactly do you remember?" asked Daniel curiously.

"Umm…Samantha, my name, and that's about it," Jack replied.

This whole time Jack had still not removed a very protective arm from around Sam, who was loving every minute of it!

"Alright, lets get him to his quarters and continue the questions there," said Gen. Hammond.

Then they all walked off with Jack who refused to give up his death grip on Sam until they got to his room.

**There you go! Now you know who is injured mentally. I am a major shipper so don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more of Jack protecting Sam, and then those two hopefully getting together. Heehee more suspense. I'm mean.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reviews! Some of them are really great! Well, won't keep you waiting anymore,lol. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

After Jack had had a while to sleep, SG-1 went to his quarters to question him.

Sam was dying to know what was going on, and why Jack only remembered her. When they walked in, Jack started smiling at her, clearly pleased to see that she was unharmed by whatever he was afraid of.

_God, I love his smile._

Then Jack started looking strangely at Teal'c.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your friend Teal'c," he replied with a bow.

"Teal'c? It sounds kinda familiar," said Jack.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa! That's cool! How'd you do that?" Jack asked, as he proceeded to try it himself, but failing.

"Uh, Jack, why don't we get started," said Daniel.

"Sure," came the casual reply.

"Okay, umm, what was the last thing you remember before meeting us?"

"Umm….going really, really fast," Jack replied.

Sam stifled a laugh, along with Daniel.

"Uh, do you know where you are?"

"Nope,"

"What do you remember about Samantha?" Sam gave Daniel a look.

Jack eyes grew worried.

"They're coming for her," he said, shaking.

"Who's they?" asked Daniel.

"They didn't want me, they wanted her."

"Who's they, Jack? C'mon, tell me!" pressed Daniel.

"The creatures!" Jack said.

"Okay, I think we're getting somewhere. Jack, can you draw me a picture of the creatures?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded yes, and began to draw. 15 minutes later he was finished. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c looked at the picture with concern.

The creature looked like a man, but a bit skinnier, with what looked like scraps of fur badly sewn together with a bone necklace around it's neck. It's head resembled a skull with what seemed like dread-locks coming out. It's mouth looked like one of the skeleton's mouths from The Mummy.

"Oh my god," Sam said. "Why do they want me?" she asked Jack.

"I don't know but I think they're doing experiments," he replied.

"What!" exclaimed Sam.

"Bad experiments!" he said with a shudder.

**The next chapters are full with Jack and Sam, so keep reading and writing reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I really appreciate all the awesome reviews! And this is just my 1st story too! Anyway, I will be getting home from VA tomorrow and will try to update after I've seen the stargate ep I missed lol. Really quick, feb04, do you know how I could possibly draw a pic, and then post it on the web? Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Four hours later, they hadn't gotten much out of Jack except his name, Sam's name, what the creatures looked like, and the experiments they do. Apparently, these creatures take other people or aliens and, according to Jack, somehow run pretty horrifying tests on them.

"I still don't understand why they need me and not anyone else," said Carter.

"Cuz you're a girl," replied Jack.

"I realize that, but I don't get what's so special about me."

"Well, I think that's about all for today," said Daniel getting up.

"Okay. I need some more sleep anyway," said Jack yawning.

Daniel and Teal'c went out the door as soon as Teal'c had given another little bow. Carter, however, stayed behind for a moment.

"Uh, do you want me to get you anything si—um, Jack?" she asked.

"Umm… not right now. Thanks anyway," he replied.

"You're welcome,"

She hesitated, then bent down and gave him a quick hug.

"It's good to have you back Jack," Sam said softly.

"Thank you Sam," Jack replied, giving her hand a small, but significant squeeze.

Then Carter walked out, leaving Jack to get more sleep.

**Ok, I know it's a little short, but I have to go somewhere and will update soon. I promise! Lemme know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its fun writing a story knowing that people actually read it! Just a quick shout out, but how long do you guys think this story should be, and feb04, don't worry I didn't take it the wrong way. I think you're right, the story is good as is with out pictures. Enjoy!**

"**Go Carter!"**

"**What about you sir?"**

"**I'm right behind ya. Now go!"** Jack awoke in a start.

He looked at his army watch Daniel had given him and saw that it was 7:30 am. He quickly got dressed and went off to explore what Sam, Daniel and Teal'c called "the base". After a few minutes of walking around, he finally found Sam in her lab.

"Carter?" he asked.

"Sir?" she replied thinking_ Oh god, please let him be able to remember again!_

"Do you remember more?" she asked.

"Nope" he replied.

_Darn it!_

"But why do I call you Carter?" he asked clearly puzzled.

"That's my last name, Samantha Carter," she said, still preferring he call her Sam.

"Oh. I still think I'll call you Sam."

_Yes!_

"Your name is Jack O'Neill," Sam continued, loving the chance to say his full name.

"O'Neill," he said, thinking hard. All of a sudden, he held up three fingers.

"Two L's?" he asked confused.

"Yes!" Carter said excitedly.

"Did you just remember that?"

"Yeah but I don't know why. I can't remember anything else," he replied.

"Oh," Carter said, disappointed.

"I'll let you know when I do though, okay?"

"Okay," Carter replied.

"So how have you been?" asked Jack.

"Fine," said Carter

"Nobody's tried to hurt you or anything?"

Carter gave him a questioning look.

"Uh, no. Why would you think someone tried to hurt me?"

"Cuz the creatures said they were gonna come and get you," he said.

"You just remembered that?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, if you ever need help, you can come to me. I may have amnesia, but I still know how to protect myself and my loved ones," he continued, looking straight at her when he said "loved ones".

"I care about you Sam," he said when she didn't reply.

Then he walked over to her and kissed her. At first Sam enjoyed it, but then realized what was happening and pulled away.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I cant kiss you. There are rules that prevent it. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Oh, okay," he replied confused, but not giving her a cold shoulder.

Then the phone rang. Sam picked it up and said,

"Major Carter,"

"Yes ma'am. Gen. Hammond would like to see you in his office immediately," said the voice.

"I'm on my way," replied Sam.

As soon as she put the phone down she remembered, _There's a camera in my lab!_

**Evil laugh, more suspense. Thank you for all the reviews. It makes you feel wanted lol. More coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. There is another story out where Sam loses her memory (not written by me). Do you guys think its better than mine?  just askin. Enjoy! (Major shipping here!)

While Jack stayed in her lab, Sam walked to the General's office with millions of butterflies in her stomach. She knocked on the door and walked in when she heard a "come in!"

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah, Major, yes. How is the Colonel's memory coming?" he asked.

"Um.. he doesn't remember much but is remembering some," replied Sam, still shaking a bit.

Looking up from his papers Gen. Hammond said, "I saw what happened in your lab Major,"

Sam went white.

"I'm sorry sir, I-I mean um… he kissed me and I didn't know what to do—"

"I know Major, I saw you pull away," interrupted Hammond.

"I'll accept full responsibility for what happened sir," replied Sam quietly.

"No need Major,"

"Sir?" Carter looked up in surprise.

"I excuse all behavior by Colonel O'Neill in light of the fact that he has amnesia. Until he regains his full memory, you are pardoned of all behavior up to a certain point. And I think you know what point that is Major," he replied with a small smile.

"Thank you sir!" exclaimed Carter knowing that anything up to a kiss was fine.

"Excused," said Hammond almost laughing.

"Yes sir. Oh sir! I almost forgot. The Colonel has recently gotten a puppy. Permission to take care of it?" asked Carter.

"Negative Major, we need you here. I will assign somebody to the task," replied Hammond with a grin, knowing full well the name of the puppy and Sam's interest to find out what it was.

"Thank you sir," Sam said disappointed, but glad to be charge free.

When she got back to her lab Jack asked "What'd he want?"

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to know how your memory was coming."

"Oh," Jack replied.

"Sam, you didn't get in trouble for me kissing you did you?"

"Nope, and the Gen. said you can kiss me whenever you like as long as it doesn't go past that," Sam said with a smile.

"Well, in that case," he bent down and kissed her again.

**Heehee hope you liked it! Some humor in the next ch. Keep writing reviews! I hope to get at least 200 by the time im done with this! Thanx!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody! I'm so sorry about my last comments. Life is not being very good to me right now and I took it out on you guys and I'm really sorry. I promise no more out bursts!  I think you'll find the beginning of this chapter very funny! Enjoy! Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I type:D

Disclaimer—I don't own the story or the Black Eyed Peas song.

Later, on the third day that Jack had been back, Carter, once again, was in her lab when all of a sudden Daniel came in saying "Hey Sam! Turn on the radio!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Just do it! I requested a special song for you," he replied with a grin.

Carter narrowed her eyes and turned on the radio just as the Black Eyed Peas were singing,

"You forgot I need ya? You must've caught amnesia,"

"Daniel!" Carter yelled, making a leap at him.

"Ha ha, you can't get me!" Daniel laughed, quickly dodging her, then running out the door and down the hall before Sam could do anything.

Suddenly Sam saw Jack running down the hall towards her.

"Sam! Are you okay? I heard you yell," he said as he gave her a big hug.

Sam returned it.

"No, it's okay Jack. Daniel just played a prank on me," she said, rolling her eyes.

Sam could see the relief wash over him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Have you remembered anything else?"

"Yeah, and it's weird," he said.

"What?"

"A little golden creature with fur," he said.

Sam started laughing.

"That's a puppy! Do you remember the name?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I remember I'm not supposed to tell you for some reason," he said.

Sam's shoulders slumped.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam said.

Suddenly Jack stood up straight, seeming to stare at the wall.

"Jack?" Sam questioned.

Jack's POV

"What is this creature?" a harsh voice asked from a mouth that looked like one from The Mummy.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, from--"

He received a slap across the face.

"Silence! You will not speak unless ordered to!"

There you go! Just another reminder bold—memory italic—thought. Any ideas for me? Please lemme know. Thanx!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thanx again for the reviews! I could sure use them right now! Just to warn you this chapter is short. I'll explain at the end. Here you go!

"**He is not the one we want! We have need of the female!" **

"**Why do you want her?" Jack asked.**

"**It is none of your concern! Now silence!" yelled the creature.**

"**You will have no memory of us, and the only way to get it back is to bring the female here!"**

Normal POV 

"Jack!" Sam yelled.

"Huh? What?" Jack asked.

"You were in a trance or something," Sam said. "What do you remember?"

"They want you," he said.

"The only way I'll get my full memory back is to take you to them," he continued, looking scared.

_Oh my god, he's actually scared._

"Well then," Sam said slowly, "I guess we're going back."

"NO!" Jack practically yelled.

"You're not going back there! I'm not losing you!" he said tears streaming down his face.

_Darn it Sam! Tell him you love him already!_

"Jack, I lost you to your memory. I want you back and I promise nothing will happen to me!" Sam said, tears running down her face as well.

They stood there for what seemed like forever until Jack spoke.

"Alright, but I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you!"

"I know," said Sam.

Then they kissed.

**Told you it was short and I totally apologize. I've been really busy and I just found out my cat is gonna have kittens. I promise to have the next chapter up in a day and I'll make it longer I promise!  Thanx again. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ya'll! Thanx for hanging with me. This chapter is definitely longer! Hope you like it!

SG-1 and SG-3 stood in the gate room for the second time, each team hoping that they would get their favorite Colonel back. Once again Gen. Hammond gave the order and once again they walked through the gate into the strange world. When they arrived, Jack became very protective and put an arm around Sam's waist after they hid behind some rocks. After that he refused to let go and glared at SG-3 when anyone came to close.

_Why can't you lose your memory more often Jack?_

"Jack, you do know that SG-3 are our friends, right?" Sam joked after seeing him glare.

"I know, I know."

"And you can take your off too, you know."

_Please don't!_

"Oh, I know. I just chose not to," he replied with a smile.

_Yes!_

Sam smiled back.

Then the all too familiar yellow flashes started coming.

"Jack! Yell out that you have me and you'll come of your own free will!" Sam yelled.

Jack looked at her with concern.

"I'll be fine, just do it!" she yelled again.

"Okay,"

Jack gave her a quick kiss and stood up with both hands raised.

"Stop!"

The shot's stopped.

"I have the woman, and we'll come with you of our own free will!" he yelled.

Sam stood up next to him.

"Jack! What are you doing!" Daniel asked horrified.

"It's okay Daniel," Sam said.

"Walk to the trees and then no further!" a strange voice called out.

Jack and Sam did so, and when they got to the trees, they were roughly pulled behind them.

"Do not try to follow or they will be killed!" the creature yelled at Daniel, Teal'c, and SG-3.

Sam saw the creature looked like the picture Jack had drawn.

"You will come now!" the creature demanded.

Then they started being pulled to their destination.

**There you go! How did you like it? Please review! Also, did you huys like the length of the chapter or would you prefer it longer or shorter? Please let me know! **


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings to all! How are you all doin'? Please excuse any errors or corny names in this chapter because I wrote it at 12:01am last night. Please keep writing those wonderful reviews and thanx to everyone who has already!

"Move!" came the order for the fifth time.

After walking in silence for about 7 minutes Carter asked,

"So, who are you?"

The creature who looked to be in charge glared at her, then answered,

"I am a Krictarick. My name is Ackridna, the Second Most Important in my village," he said looking proud, as far as Sam could tell.

"My name is Major Samantha Carter, of Stargate Command," Sam replied.

"If I wanted to know your name I would ask!" he yelled at Sam.

Jack stiffened. Sam sent him a warning glance.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes,"

"Why do you want me and not Jack?" Sam asked.

"We already have enough males of our kind, we have need of females," Ackridna answered.

"But why?"  
"To develop more of our kind, as we are few in number."

Sam and Jack's eyes grew wide, and Jack started to get angry. Eager to get off the topic Sam asked,

"How were you able to bring Jack back through the wormhole the first time? I thought matter could only travel one way."

"We have devices known as Telkendalo's that allow us to do this," he replied.

"Can I call them TKD's?"

She received a nod as her answer.

"Umm, Ackridna, are you going to give jack his memory back?"

"Perhaps,"

"But you said if I brought her here, you would give it back!" Jack said beginning to get angry again.

"Yes! I will give you your memory if she does her part!" Ackridna said.

"My part?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you must pick three males to mate with so we have a strong bloodline."

Jack started to say something, but Sam motioned for him not to.

"If I do this, will you let us go?"

"I will let him go, but you must stay here," Ackridna answered.

"What! Absolutely not!" Jack yelled.

"Resist, and you both die!" Ackridna yelled back.

**Hope you all liked it! Reviews are loved! They really make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

1000 apologies! Im really sorry I didn't post sooner but my life has been extremely hectic this past week! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will have the next one up tomorrow. Enjoy!

After walking for about an hour, the group came to what seemed like a crudely built village.

"This is my village, Krickta!" Ackridna said with a sweep of his arms.

"You will meet Ternakka, 1st important in Krickta. Before this, however, you will wait here," he motioned to what seemed like a cell.

"Great," Jack replied.

They were placed inside with two guards standing outside the door. When Ackridna left, Jack grabbed Sam.

"We can escape! I'll distract the guards and—"

"No Jack," Sam said. "I promised you nothing would happen to me and I meant it. I also want your memory back."

"As long as this is want you want," Jack said.

"It is," Sam replied.

After a moments pause, Jack said "C'mere" and pulled her into a hug.

_Oh please, don't ever let go!_

Suddenly the door opened and Jack and Sam quickly pulled apart from each other.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

"You will come now!" Ackridna demanded.

They made their way to the center of the village, where the biggest "hut" stood. Ternakka sat on what looked like a wood throne draped with animal skins. He looked the same as the other Krictarich, but had a bigger bone necklace and more furs.

"Kneel before Ternakka!" Ackridna demanded, shoving Jack and Sam to their knees.

All of a sudden, there was a yell from the other end of the village, followed by what seemed like war calls. Out from the trees came more Krictarich, with Daniel and Teal'c as their prisoners.

**I promise the next chapter tomorrow. Keep writing reviews! Please! I love them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised, here is the next chapter.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has ever given me a review!**

**Vid. Z—a good idea but that was in someone else's story so I cant copy that.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

"Daniel! What are you doing here!" Jack yelled at him.

"What? You think we were gonna let you guys have all the fun?" Daniel asked.

"Besides," he continued as he and Teal'c were shoved down as well, next to Jack and Sam, "I can speak their language somewhat."

"What? How do you know their language?" Sam asked.

"Well, before I played that prank on you—"

"Thanks, by the way."

"Welcome. Anyway, Jack had told me the creature's name, the Krictarich. So I decided, in my free time, to look them up and learn their language."

"They were in the history books?" Sam asked surprised.

"Indeed. They were once in service to the false god Ra," Teal'c added.

"Yeah, anyway, turns out Ra wanted to use them just like the Unas, to perform hard labor, but the Krictarick rebelled and went to a distant planet to get away."

"Can you tell what they are saying?" Sam asked.

"I can understand some but—" Daniel got cut-off as Ackridna started speaking.

"Ternakka! Ket ach menok fen ank teknanok!"

"Umm, he's saying that he has captured you, and you come from a place far away," Daniel translated.

"Kenak ak put tuno fele krenan atu putkanan!"

"A place from which there are many people."

Ackridna stood behind Sam.

"Benen kana fel nat panan oto!"

"Uh.. this one is female."

"Duh," muttered Jack.

"Ke betanok de atu putkanan fanot akan!"

"Many people will come from her."

"Ternakka! Kan penoto betok, tekna an ketoo ackpenano!"

"Oh my god,"

"What?" Sam asked worried.

"He just told Ternakka that if he was pleased with you, you are his to own forever."

Ternakka nodded his head.

**Heehee suspense. Anyway, if you think the Krictarich words are really corny let me know. I don't mind because I wrote them at 11:30 last night. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I know I don't update this thing as much as I should but please hang in there with me! Life is very hectic right now and my computer was in the shop for about five days. Well I'll stop my blithering and get on with the story :D if it looks like this Daniel its Daniel's thoughts. here you go!

After the conversation Ackridna and Terrnakka had, all for of the SG-1 team was thrown back into the "cell".

"Whoa! Wait just a darn minute!" Sam said after they pulled themselves up off the floor.

"Do you mean to tell me that I _belong _to him now!"

"Umm… yeah" Daniel said.

"No! Absolutely not! I've already _belonged_ to someone once and that did not turn out very well!" Sam said.

"And there is no way I'm gonna let that happen to her!" Jack threw into the conversation.

"I don't think there's anything you can do about it Jack," Daniel replied.

"Yeah there is! We could break out!" Jack shot back.

"Jack, that's suicide," Sam put in.

"I don't care! I said nothing was going to happen to you and I meant it!" he yelled.

He sat down hard on the floor. A single tear dripped down his face.

"I'm sorri, I didn't mean to yell like that. I just don't want something bad to happen to you," he said with his head in his hands.

Sam went over him, placed one hand on his arm, and started rubbing his back with the other.

"Jack, I also promised nothing was going to happen to me. I promise you, we'll find a way out of this. We always do," she said with a small smile.

"I know," he replied.

Sam sat down next to him, and he pulled her into himself, now rubbing her back. Sam snuggled into him and closed her eyes as Daniel and Teal'c sat down across from them. Daniel, however, was contentedly watching Jack and Sam with a slight amusement, despite their current situation.

Look at them! They fit together perfectly. They look good together. And they should! It was probably a small blessing that Jack lost his memory.

Daniel suddenly snapped out of it two minutes later.

"Jack! I know how you might be able to save Sam!" he said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Jack said waking up as he heard the words. "How!"

"Well, it might be a bit awkward, and you might be forced into some tight situations, an—"

"Danny! Just tell me!" Jack interrupted.

"Well, you could try claiming Sam as your mate," Daniel replied clearly pleased with himself.

Sam and Jack both raised their eyebrows in unison.

Cool!

_Please say yes Jack!_

"Will it work?" Jack asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it's possible and I don't see any other way," Daniel replied, trying very hard to control a grin.

"Sure! If it'll keep Sam safe," Jack said clearly excited.

_Yes!_

Score!

At that moment, Ackridna walked in and SG-1 stood up quickly. Just as quickly, Jack put Sam behind him.

"Ternakka demands the female!" Ackridna said.

"No way! She's mine!" Jack replied glaring at the creature.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ackridna replied, clearly enraged by the insolence.

"Uh, what Jack means is that Sam is his mate," Daniel jumped in quickly to save Jack.

"His what!" demanded Ackridna.

"I believe there is nothing wrong with your hearing," Teal'c replied.

"I will speak to Ternakka about this!" Ackridna stormed out.

"Well, we bought ourselves some more time," said Daniel.

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Good morning campers! Lol How are all of you guys? Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I didn't expect to get so many from one chapter. But it was very much appreciated.

**Vid. Z—to answer your question about me keeping them from using sam, maybe…. :D**

"At least she is safe for the time being," said Teal'c.

"Nuh uh! She's gonna stay safe cuz that's the only way I'll have it!" replied Jack.

"Uh guys? **She** is standing right here," Sam said coming out from behind Jack.

"Sorry, " said Jack.

"Well, what now?" Jack continued.

"Well, we certainly can't run away, but we can't stay here either," replied Daniel.

"Why can't we run?" asked Jack.

"Uh…cuz we would die?" replied Daniel in a voice that clearly said that was one of the dumbest things he's ever heard.

Jack just rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Sam was pacing back and forth.

"Major Carter, as your saying goes, I believe you will damage the ground," Teal'c said suddenly.

"Teal'c, it's _You'll wear a hole in the floor,_" Sam replied with a small chuckle.

"Hey! Cool!" Jack said suddenly.

"What?" asked Daniel.

"He made Sam laugh," replied Jack with a smile.

Oh come on, really Jack.

_He really cares that much if I laugh or not. Wow. Think of a brilliant answer Sam!_

"Well he made you smile," Sam replied.

_Oh brilliant Sam, just brilliant._

Jack grinned, clearly pleased.

_Well at least he's amused._

Oh! Not you too Sam!

"I believe **he** is standing in this vicinity," replied Teal'c.

That made all of them chuckle despite their circumstances.

**I know it's a bit short but I'm kinda short on time. Don't worry, there is definitely more comin'! please don't make me beg for reviews (even tho I'll probably wind up doing that anyway :D I live for reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again! Thanx again for the reviews! I love them! I hope the last chapter at least gave you a small chuckle. Here's the next chapter.

The groups little chuckle quickly ended when Ackridna walked in again. Jack once again assumed his position in front of Sam.

"Ternakka wishes to speak with you!" Ackridna said.

The team was ushered, a little roughly, out to the center of the village again where Ternakka sat.

"I think you better let me do the talking," Daniel said.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Well, you don't exactly have the best diplomatic skills," Daniel replied.

Jack just rolled his eyes a bit and muttered "fine".

"Ack put ten an kanano seck med dena!" the old creature said.

"Um.. he's asking if Sam is really your mate," Daniel translated.

"Uh yes, umm… na," Daniel said.

"Tac meno den kelno nan det nema dek ne!" Ternakka continued.

"Now he wants to know why you did not say so before," he translated again. "We were afraid, um.. tet kana den afka."

"Dak nan kel gekno ban dona tek mane!" said the alien.

"He wants to know if you will give him Sam," Daniel said to Jack knowing full well the answer.

"Uh, NO!" Jack said.

"Denan," Daniel said.

Ternakka seemed to stiffen even more.  
"Tenkana bena ken tack men cana tek ba. Sen teck bano de!" Ternakka replied harshly before retreating into a tent.

SG-1 was roughly picked up and thrown back into the cell, all landing very hard except for Teal'c. They all remained sitting.

"Ok, what the heck was that all about!" Jack demanded once he managed to sit up and rub his knees.

"Well, um, apparently Ternakka got a bit upset when he didn't get what he wanted so he said quote "'it didn't matter, he would get the woman anyway. Throw them back in the cell,'" unquote," Daniel said.

_Oh this is just great! Now what?_

"Anybody got any ideas?" Jack asked.

"I believe I do O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Uh, well, what is it?

"I have been watching the guards for the time we have been here. Precisely at every 30 minutes, the guards are switched. If we are ready when the next switch occurs, we could catch them by surprise and run."

"Well what about the other guards standing outside the guards at our doors?" Daniel asked.

"Is it not close to noon Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Lunchtime!" Sam answered.

"Indeed,"

"But wait! What about Jack's memory?" Sam asked.

"We'll fix it with the machine," Daniel replied.

"Great. Where is it?" asked Sam.

"There, is my guess, " Daniel pointed to Ternakka's tent,

"Well, alright, but its risky," said Jack.

"Since when is anything we do not risky?" Sam asked.

They all smiled, save Teal'c, and waited for the next guard switching.

**Well, there you go! Hope you likeit! And please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

Thanx again to everyone for writing reviews! I love them! It makes writing a story all worthwhile! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

After about an hour, SG-1 heard what sounded like a horn, signaling the two guards to change and the rest to go to lunch.

"Well this is it," said Daniel.

"Oh, that sounds really positive!" replied Jack.

When the new guards came, the team waited until the rest of the aliens went inside to eat. Then they started putting their plan into action.

"Uh, guard?" Sam called. "Could you possibly help me with something?"

"There are three other males in the cell! Get one of them to do it!" the guard answered.

Sam had been counting on this reply.

"But I want you to help me," replied Sam putting on a totally fake smile.

Teal'c_, I am SO gonna kill you for this!_

Heehee.

"Well, I err, that is, I must guard the door!" said the creature.

"But your friend can easily guard it while you're in here with me," Sam flashed him another fake smile.

The creature seemed to weigh his options, then stepped inside the cell.

SG-1 was expecting this. Jack, positioned behind the guard after he came in, gave the alien a swift, hard hit to the head, which made him unconscious, but not before letting out a grunt.

His partner heard the noise, and came rushing to see what happened. Teal'c came out of nowhere, turned the guard around, and gave him a punch so hard, Sam thought the creature would never wake up.

"Awesome plan Teal'c! It worked!" exclaimed Daniel excitedly.

"Teal'c! Don't ever make me do that again!" pleaded Sam.

"Well, if it helps, you're a very convincing actress," Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

"It was total de ja vu of what us girls had to do after Hathor took over the base," Sam said shuddering. "I can't believe I let Janet talk me into that!"

"Not to ruin the moment of celebration, but we gotta get Jack's memory back and then we gotta get out of here!" Daniel said.

"Oh, yeah, right, " said Jack.

They all ran out of the cell and into Ternakka's tent. There they found a strange looking machine.

"That's it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ok, do you remember how to work it?" Daniel asked.

"Umm.. I sit here, " replied Jack, sitting in what looked like an electric chair, "..and I put this on," he put an object over his eyes that was moon shaped almost, like Geordi's visor from Star Trek.

"Now what?" asked Daniel.

"Um.. there should be three levers to my right," Jack said.

"Found 'em!" Sam replied.

"Put the first two down, then put the last one up," Jack replied.

"Done!" said Sam.

"Then, umm..ah.. oh! There should be something resembling a board. Push the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 7th, and last button, " Jack said.

"Complete," said Teal'c.

"Then stand back and don't do anything no matter what!" Jack said as the machine started turning on.

The three concerned members of SG-1 stood back and watched as the machine shook, rattled, and bounced. Then Jack started gritting his teeth, and grunting and the pain grew worse.

"Daniel! Help me get him out of there!" said Sam frantically.

Tea'c and Daniel held her back.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled.

"No Sam! Let it work!" yelled Daniel as Sam started crying.

At last the machine stopped and turned off, and Jack's head flopped forward.

"Jack!" Sam yelled as Daniel and Teal'c let her go. She started pulling him out of the chair as he slowly came out of a fog.

"Oh thank god!" Sam said hugging Jack. Slowly remembering who Jack was now, she pulled away. "Did it work Colonel?"

"Yeah! I remember everything now," he replied.

"Lets get out of here while we can!" Daniel hurried them.

_Looks like our good time has come to an end._

Sam and Daniel helped Jack up as the four of them began running out of the village. No sooner had they reached the edge of the forest that they heard,

"The humans! They've escaped!"

**Sorry it's a bit lengthy but I couldn't stop typing :) Lemme know how you like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much for the reviews! They give me this big silly grin whenever I read them :) Well, I wont keep you waiting. Oh, btw, when Jack thinks its bold. Here you go,

"Oh man!" said Jack.

"Uh.. now would be a very good time to get out of here!" stressed Daniel.

"Yeah, lets go," replied Sam.

"Teal'c! Gimme a hand!" Daniel said as he adjusted Jacks arm over his shoulder. Teal'c wrapped Jack's other arm aroundwhich helped Daniel a lot.

"O'Neill, you must attempt to run, " said Teal'c.

"I'm tryin' T!" replied Jack.

"Well, at least remembering Teal'c's nickname shows that the machine works!" said Daniel.

"Yeah well that wont mean much in our situation at the moment!" yelled Sam.

The guys looked behind them to where Sam was. By this time Jack could run on his own.

Behind Sam about 20 creatures had started running after them. The good news was that SG-1 had a head start.

"Daniel! Take the colonel and get him to the gate!" yelled Sam as yellow flashes flashed behind her. She turned around long enough to return some fire, then resumed running. They were almost to the gate.

"Come on Sam!" yelled Daniel.

"I'm coming!" Sam replied.

As Sam turned around for one last shot at returning fire, Jack looked back at her. She had had only a few seconds of firing shots before she got hit with a yellow blast and knocked to the ground a few meters from the creatures.

"NO! Carter!" screamed Jack.

"Jack, be careful!" yelled Daniel as Jack ran to Sam.

"Daniel! Dial home now!" replied Jack as he reached Sam's side. She had a nasty burn on her left shoulder that looked similar to a staff weapon, and was unconscious.

"Carter!" Jack yelled.

Come on Sam! Get up!

"Come on Carter! Wake up! That's an order!" Jack kept yelling. The Krictarich kept getting closer.

"Sam!" he yelled, hoping if he called her by her first name she'd wake up.

Sam! Don't you do this to me! You promised nothing would happen! This is all my fault! I never should have brought you here!

The few meters suddenly started getting a lot smaller as the Krictarich started hiding behind rocks, firing, and getting closer.

When they saw Sam and Jack together, a few creatures got a bit stupid. Dropped their guns and decided to rush Jack and Sam.

Oh this is gonna be good! thought Daniel from his position behind the DHD. As people started going through the stargate, he whipped out his camcorder and started filming Jack. Luckily they were close enough with the zoom on.

Jack was still calling Sam's name when he noticed the creatures running at him and Sam, closing in fast.

**Heehee, couldn't stop typing again. Lemme know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

Omg you guys! I am so sorry for not writing sooner! I just went into High School and life has been goin crazy for me! Well, I'll stop babbling so you can read :D here you go!

Sam woke for a brief moment and noticed the searing pain in her shoulder.

_Oh yeah! I'm hit! _ She thought as she tried to move but couldn't.

She barely could make out Jack's words. He was there? Yeah, right next to her.

"Jac—" Sam mumbled.

"Sam! Oh thank god! Sam! Can you hear me?" Jack asked her.

No response except the slightly opened eyes.

The aliens were getting closer, closer, closer.

No! C'mon Jack! Get her outta there!  thought Daniel, still recording.

Jack realized he would never make it to the gate in time with the creatures this close. He didn't know what to do. For once in his life, he drew a blank.

**No! Think Jack! Military training! Protect her for all your worth!**

All at once the military training kicked in. The creatures were unarmed and unprepared for the fury of Jack's attack.

Atta boy Jack! Get 'em!  thought Daniel.

Jack attacked the Krictarich like a mad man. It was one on about five but Jack seemed to be winning.

**C'mon you Jamaican freaks! Lemme at 'em! ** Jack thought.

One of the creatures headed for Sam.

**Oh no you DON'T! **

Jack left the other creatures who would probably never wake up for a while to got attack the oblivious alien.

**Ha! Say 'ello to my little friend! **

The alien turned around just in time to see four huge, angry knuckles come from Earth and back into it's face.

WOOHOO! You show 'em Jack! Sam's gonna love seein this when she wakes up!

By now, the Krictarick around Jack had either severe brain damage and were on the ground, or were to busy running back to were their friends were fighting from.

"Sam!" Jack yelled as Daniel turned off the cam and started running towards Jack to try and help. "Sam! Can you hear me?" Jack yelled with minor tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Jack! We gotta get her back to Earth! They're comin back and we gotta go now!" Daniel yelled.

"Alright! Get to the gate! Keep the gate open!" Jack yelled back.

Daniel ran for all he was worth back to the gate and stuck his arm through so it would stay open.

Jack scooped up Sam, careful not to touch her wound and started running as best he could to the Stargate. The Krichtarich were right behind them.

As soon as they got there, Daniel went through the gate, followed by Jack carrying Sam, who narrowly escaped the continuing yellow flashes.

After what seemed like an eternity in the wormhole they finally stepped into the SGC. The medical team was already there waiting for the last of SG-1.

"Colonel! Put her over here!" ordered Dr. Fraiser.

Jack set Sam down on a stretcher as carefully as he possibly could.

**C'mon Sam!**

C'mon Sam!

"Alright! Let's get her into the infirmary STAT!" came another order from Doc Fraiser.

"Doc! Is she gonna be ok?" asked a very worried Colonel.

"I don't know Jack. I really don't know," replied Janet softly before the stretcher rolled out of the gateroom and out of Jack's sight.

Daniel put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

**There you go! Please don't be angry at me for not writing sooner. Hopefully the new chapter will be in either tomorrow or Sunday. Please write reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22

Hey every1! I'm afraid I have to apologize a lot for all the homework getting in the way of my story writing :( lol well, so far HS is a lot of fun. There are homework, cute guys, cute guys, and ummm.. did I mention cute guys? Lol anyway, here's some more story for you :D

6:00pm (jack's POV)

Jack was in the infirmary. It had been an hour since Sam was admitted. She was still in the OR. What the heck was going on? Yeah there was some shrapnel in there but Janet shoulda gotten it out by now!

Hungry.

Who cares about food right now? Sam was in that room!

Daniel just walked in.

Teal'c follows him.

I don't know if I care or not.

"Hey Jack," Wow he's a wreck.

"Mmm" **Nice answer Jack.**

"How is she?"

I shrug. Quit bein' a jerk Jack!

"Oh ok," Daniel looks hurt.

I sigh. "I'm sorry Danny, I'm just..I..aw heck!"

"I know Jack, its alright, I'm worried too," he sits next to me. "I, we, just wanted to let you know that if you need us, we're here for you, " he puts another awkward hand on my shoulder.

I start to choke up but do my best to not show it. Darn military!

"Thanks Danny, " that came out a little weaker than I would have liked.

"O'Neill, would you prefer I get some nourishment for the three of us?" asks Teal'c.

"I dunno T…"

"Yes, please," Daniel interrupts. "Jack you need something to eat,"

I hate it when he's right. Teal'c gives a little bow and goes off for some "nourishment".

7:30pm  (daniel's POV)

We're still outside the OR waiting. Its been 2 ½ hours. Come on Janet! Give us something!

Janet walks out.

Jack nearly bowls us over trying to get to Janet first.

"Well?" he asks frantically.

Janet looks down. "We got the shrapnel out,"

Her attempt to make Jack feel better fails miserably.

"Doc!" he demands quietly.

"I don't know Colonel. That weapon has a very nasty effect. We're still trying to keep her alive right now,"

Jack's face almost crumples.

"Is she gonna make it Doc?"

His voice sounds like someone's squeezing his throat as hard as they can.

"Honestly, if she's gonna stay alive, she's gonna have to fight very hard.

A tear drops down her face.

**There you go! I hope to add sooner this time! Please, please, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Arg! I must apologize yet again….I really don't like apologies! Its just that school usually gets in the way. I hope you guys know that I'm really trying to get these chapters posted and not just trying to get you angry at me :D well, here you go…..

Jack's POV (for the moment)

After another long hour Sam was finally admitted into the infirmary instead of the dreaded OR. She still hadn't woken up, and Jack was still incredibly worried.

**C'mon Sam! **Jack thought all the time, besides the usually thoughts about how much he loved her, what it would be like without her.

No! he didn't want to think about that! She would make it! Wouldn't she?

"Hey Jack,"

Daniel again. Along with his faithful shadow Teal'c.

"Hey guys," wow that was a bit squeaky…hope they didn't notice.

He squeaked. That's not good.

Normal POV

He squeaked. That's not good.

"So what's going on with Sam?" asked Daniel.

"Nothing," Jack replied with the lump still in his throat.

Jack noticed something Teal'c had been holding.

"Flowers," Teal'c replied when seeing Jack's look. "Daniel Jackson has told me that they are a sign for the infirmed sending their wish for a full recovery after an illness,"

Jack smiled slightly. Daniel smiled back. Teal'c attempted to.

"We're still here for you Jack," said Daniel softly.

"I know Spacemonkey, I know," Jack replied.

"Okay, good. Do you need anything? Food? Water?" asked Daniel.

"Naw, I'm alright. Just wanna be here, ya know?"

"Yeah I know. Well, we'll be around should you need anything,"

"Okay, thanks," Jack replied as they walked out the door.

A half hour slipped by. Jack was taking five-minute naps every once in a while. Janet walked in. Jack looked up with a hopeful look.

"I'm sorry Colonel, nothing yet. Her vitals are slightly rollercoasting, but she still has to fight."

Jack looked down to try to keep Janet from seeing the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Uh..this might not do anything, but why don't you try talking to her?"

"Will, she hear me?" He asked.

"I don't know. But its worth a try," Janet said as she walked out again.

**What the heck, why not?**

"Sam? Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Uh…I don't really know how to start. You know me, a man a few words," he sighed.

"God! I'm so sorry!" he said finally breaking down. The military side was washed away.

"I can't believe I did this to you. I should be the one in a coma, not you! God, not you! I cant live without you. We need you……I need you."

A twitch.

Jack's snapped out of his confession.

"Sam? Can you hear me?"

He moved closer to the bed and started to reach down to hold Sam's hand. No need to.

Suddenly, Sam's hand shot up faster than Jack could've imagined and grabbed his hand in a death grip.

"Janet! Get in here! Something's going on!"

Janet ran in and her eyes widened at the sight of Sam's hand in Jack's.

"She did this! She grabbed my hand!" he said excitedly.

Janet called in all of her Doc buddies and they immediately started checking Sam.

Daniel and Teal'c ran in.

"It's a miracle! Heart beat is regular, pulse is strong, breathing is rapid, she's coming out of it!" said one of the specialists.

"Colonel I don't know what in the world you did, but she's going to make it!" Janet said with a huge grin.

Teal'c smiled a Jaffa grin while Jack and Daniel proceeded to grab each other and hoot and holler so loud that they wouldn't have been surprised if the whole base heard them.

**There you go! Hope you liked it:D More coming soon! **


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again! I'm so happy I get to post this sooner than later, so no more ducking to avoid things being flung at my head! LOL :D Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter…I think you did but I only got about 2 reviews so I wouldn't know so PLEASE send me more b4 I start begging:)

Trinity--- I mentioned in an earlier chapter that Gen. Hammond has been sending an aide off base in order to take care of the dog…I guess you missed that.

Sam's recovery was fast, but not fast enough for Jack. She still hadn't woken up, but it was only about an hour after her display of consciousness, which Jack had loved by the way.

Jack had been in the infirmary ever since Sam had grabbed his hand, which had only been an hour to the rest of the world, but had been an eternity for Jack.

He paced.

He sat.

Changed position.

Tried to sleep.

Couldn't.

Repeat all five steps for an hour.

He was glad Sam wasn't in a coma anymore, he just wanted her to wake up from la-la land. And when she did wake up he wanted to be the first thing she saw.

She moved.

He stood and walked over to the bed.

And finally, Sam opened her eyes.

"Sam?" Jack said almost in a whisper.

"Colonel?" Sam answered. "Are we back home?"

"You betcha Carter….you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to wake up. You gave us quite a scare there," He replied inserting the military side of him again.

"How long have I been out of it?" Sam asked.

"Ever since I've know you," he replied with a grin.

She threw him an annoyed look.

"Just kidding. Actually, you've been out for about a day and a half," Jack answered serious for the moment.

"Wow," she tried to sit up but pain flashed through her shoulder.

"Ah! God! What the---?" she teetered on the verge of falling off the bed.

"Whoa!" was Jack's response as was the arms he wrapped around her, careful of her injury, that helped her get back in a lying down position.

"Easy Carter! You just got out of an OR fercryinoutloud!" he mother-henned her.

"Yes sir," Sam mumbled.

Easing his arms out from around her, a certain Colonel and Major found themselves in a very awkward place.

"Uh…I uh…umm...uh, Daniel and Teal'c wanted to know as soon as you woke up, so uh, I better get them and, uh get them, so…" he made a move to leave.

Sam reached up again and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she asked.

"Sure, anything for the patient," Jack replied with a small smile.

Ok I think that's about it for today :) I'm evil aren't I? Oh well, more story for more reviews :D Tell me what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

:D Thanx for all the awesome reviews guys, really. They always bring this lopsided crazy grin to my face :) heehee here's some more for all you die hard shippers :D just letting you know there is only about 2 or 3 more chapters, maybe more, but I have about 10 other stories all related to this story coming next so keep watching for em!

Previously— 

_Jack—"Sure anything for the patient"_

"Thanks," Sam replied.

"Uh…what's up?" Jack asked sitting down.

"Its not your fault," Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked confused.

"What you said, about my being in this situation, its not your fault."

"Oh…uh, y-you heard what I said?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah," she replied with a grin.

"Oh, uh, well, I um, 'cus Janet told me, um," he stuttered.

"Its ok…did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"You were supposed to be in a coma Carter!" he joked. "Yeah, I did mean it," he said a lot softer.

"I'm glad," she said.

"You are?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she replied.

After about a minute of just looking at each other Sam said,

"Uh, I guess you could call Daniel and Teal'c in now,"

"Uh, yeah, sure, anything for the patient right?" he said with a silly grin.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

Daniel's POV 

Meanwhile Daniel had been outside and looked in just as Sam woke up for the first time.

"Hey! Teal'c! Sam's awake!" he said excitedly.

Teal'c perked up, as far as Daniel could tell. Daniel saw Jack go over to the bedside.

"If Major Carter is awake, should we not go in and congratulate her?" Teal'c asked.

"Wait, they're doing something," Daniel said looking in through the little window in the door.

"Daniel Jackson, do you believe you should be intruding into Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill's doings?" Teal'c asked.

"Yep! C'mon Teal'c, this is a great chance to see them together! How could you wanna miss that?" Daniel asked still looking into the window.

"Whoa! Sam's falling off the bed! No wait, heeheehee Jack caught her. She's Fine…" he said stressing the last word as he reported what he saw to Teal'c as the Jaffa raised an eyebrow.

"Oooo! Jack's taking his arms off of her very slowly. He looks really uncomfortable. Bet its hard to keep your hands off huh Jack?" he said with a huge grin.

Jack started walking toward the door. Daniel moved away from the door like lightning.

"Darn it! I hope he didn't see me!" Daniel said still looking through the window from a distance. He slowly returned when he saw Sam grab Jack's arm.

"Whoa! Cool! Go for it Sam! Oh to be a fly on the wall while they're talking!" Daniel moaned.

He watched as they talked then stopped speaking and stared at each other.

"Hey! Teal'c! Look at this!"

Teal'c walked over and proceed to look through the window with Daniel.

"It appears Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are enjoying themselves," he said with a small Jaffa smile.

"Ohhhhhh yeah!" was Daniel's reply.

Jack walked to the door again while Daniel and Teal'c ran away again.

"Darn it!" Daniel muttered again.

Jack opened the door.

Jack's POV 

Jack opened the door to find Teal'c standing in the middle of the hall with his arms behind him while Daniel was leaning against the wall in a very awkward position.

That's odd, they look like they just did something they shouldn't of…...nawww.

"Hey guys, uh…Carter's awake. She wanted to see you."

"I bet she does," muttered Daniel under his breath with a tiny smile.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Uh…nothing. I didn't say anything." He walked into the room.

Teal'c walked with him.

Jack stopped before closing the door with a confused look. He shrugged then shut the door.

Normal POV 

Sam smiled when she saw Daniel come in.

"Hey Peeping Tom's," she said with a grin as she saw Daniel's eyes widen.

Shoot! 

_Yeah I saw you Daniel._

**Peeping Tom's? What?**

Ok I know it's a little out of character but I couldn't resist :) Hope you liked it! Please give out reviews generously! They are my life!


	26. Chapter 26

So, are you guys enjoying this so far? I don't know how you guys liked the last chapter cuz nobody told me! lol Enjoy this next chapter!

A few days later, Sam was up and about but no "stressful activities" as Doctor Fraiser put it. Sam was not pleased to say the least. She was in a sling until her arm was nearly healed.

Jack found her in her lab after the first try at guessing where she was. She was working on another "doohicky" as Jack called them and was trying to lift something, and she knew she wasn't supposed to.

She gave a little yelp of pain and Jack immediately ran to help, catching the device before it crashed to the ground.

"Carter!" he rebuked.

"Yes sir, I know," she rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Hey! No rolling eyes at the Senior Officer who saved your butt!" he said as he grinned.

Sam laughed.

Daniel walked in.

**Danny! Why do you always have to walk in at the _worst_ times!**

"Hey guys! What's up?" Daniel asked.

"About 23 floors of concrete!" Jack snapped.

What's with him?

Daniel had the most confused look on his face Jack had ever seen.

"Sorry Danny," he mumbled.

"Uh…its ok," Daniel replied, still confused as to what he had done.

"So what did ya come here for Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Right! I uh, I just had something I thought you would want to see," he replied with a small smile.

"Oh? Please enlighten us as to what it would be that is so important?" Jack said.

Now Daniel really wanted to know what was going on.

"Jack, why in the world—"

"Nevermind! Now what's so gosh darn important!"

"But—"

"Daniel!" Jack warned.

"Guys! Stop! Now what is it you wanted me to see?" Sam asked.

"Well you gotta come see for yourself," Daniel replied with a little impatience and a mild glare at Jack.

"Ok fine. Now lets all walk down the hall to Daniel's like adults instead of 5 year-olds alright?" Sam said, trying to hide a grin.

"Yep," Daniel replied.

"Yes ma'am," Jack muttered so Sam couldn't hear.

As she walked out the door Jack heard:

"I heard that Colonel,"

**LOL I hope you liked this. I was laughing just typing it. Please give out reviews generously, I will accept mild flames if you need to.**


	27. Chapter 27

OMG you guys! I am sooo sorry! You would not believe what has been going on! All I can say is that I am incredibly at a loss for words on how to apologize! I hope u don't mind very much because I have been killing myself trying to get this done lol….please enjoy!

**How did she manage to hear that?**

"And we're walking…" Daniel said with a grin.

"Yea yea Danny, whatever,"

They managed to walk down the hallway without getting into a quarrel and when they got to Daniel's they found Sam standing there waiting.

"Took you long enough sir," she said.

"Yea yea, sorry Carter," Jack grudgingly replied.

"So what's the surprise Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Oh….you'll see," Daniel replied with a grin.

"Ooookay," was Sam's unsure answer.

Without a word Daniel went over to the TV and proceeded to place a tape inside the tapeplayer.

"Uh, Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Before pressing Play Daniel said, with a small smile, "I took this footage on the alien planet, I thought you guys would be interested in it."

Sam gave Jack a look of confusion.

Daniel pressed Play.

The tape started with Daniel behind the DHD and the camera was pointing towards Jack.

It then showed Jack running towards the then unconscious Sam and kneeling over her trying to figure out what to do and trying to wake her up.

Next it showed the aliens charging towards Jack, Jack beating the heck out of every unarmed alien that came near Sam, and then him picking her up and running to and into the Stargate.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, the tape was over and Sam had a look of pure amazement on her face.

Jack was so red he looked like he had a cherry for a face.

"Well? How did you like the tape?" Daniel asked with a small grin.

"Umm..great," "Good," came the two replies at once.

"Well, I have some work to do so, see ya," and with that Daniel left.

Jack looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Jack.

They knew one of them had to say something.

Jack was the first to speak.

**Heehee! Im so evil aren't I? Im sorry I couldn't resist….lemme know what you think! Please give reviews generously! lol**


	28. Chapter 28

ok here's the next chapter…sorry for the suspense :D (no actually im not) j/k

"Uh, well, uh what did you think?" Jack asked meekly.

Sam thought a moment.

"Do you really care that much sir?"

"Carter, you know the rule…never leave a man, or woman, behind," he said trying to get off the subject.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Sam replied quickly looking down and embarrassed.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Sir?" Sam asked looking up.

"I do care that much," he nearly whispered.

Sam thought her ears were playing tricks on her.

"You do?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yea," he said, "….but you didn't hear me say that," he continued with a small smile.

"Yes sir I know,"

They both sat there for a moment.

"Well, I should probably get to work on uh….you know that mission report umm….I need to uh…" he said breaking the silence.

Sam smiled.

"Yes sir, I heard you had a very large report that the General has been looking forward to for quite some time…" she said helping him out knowing he was uncomfortable.

"Right," he said grateful for her help.

"Anytime sir," Sam replied with a grin.

"See ya later Carter," he called as he went out the door.

Sam sat there for a moment.

_He really cares about me._

After about 5 minutes she headed back to work on another "doohickey".

---------- Two Days Later ----------

Sam was finally ready for active duty. Her arm was healed well enough that Janet couldn't keep her in the infirmary with any more excuses.

The General already had a mission waiting for SG-1 nearly the moment Sam walked out of the infirmary.

They were going to go check out some planet for yet another clue for something ancient.

_I really have to get Daniel to catch me up on this stuff._

As she walked into the gateroom, she stole a glance at Jack.

He met her gaze and gave a small smile, big enough for only her to see.

She smiled back.

"Just another day at work," Jack announced as they got ready to step through the gate. "And by the way Carter, you owe me a house call,"

**Whew! I didn't think this chapter would ever end! Lol just kidding. Don't worry, more is coming. I've got about one or two more chapters im about to post at the moment….. lol don't worry the story is almost over lol….but this isn't gonna be my last one! No sir! lol**


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all so much for sticking with me…I know it must have been hard heehee…heres the next ch.!

(sorry kittn: it is a friendly planet)

After SG-1 got back from their latest mission, Jack pulled Sam aside as soon as they were out of sight.

"You do remember that you were supposed to come over my house right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course sir," Sam replied.

Jack put on a satisfied face.

"Good," he replied.

"See you tonight sir," Sam said with a small smile, walking off in the opposite direction.

**That night at Jack's place:**

Sam showed up at Jack's precisely on time.

"Carter, you have got to tell me your trick for that!" Jack said.

"Leave early sir," she replied with a laugh.

"So where's the puppy?"

"Really anxious to see it aren't ya?" Jack taunted with a smirk.

"Oh sir please don't do this to me! I've waited a very long time to find out what this dog's name is and I don't want to wait another minute!" Sam said regretting it the moment she said it realizing the moment she said it that she had let him know how much she wanted to know.

Jack laughed.

"Easy Carter, easy, I'll tell ya…..all in good time" he said with another smirk.

"How about a beer in the mean time?"

Sam glared at him.

"Fine….SIR," she said trying to hold back a laugh.

As they sat down on the couch, they started talking about their previous mission and what had occurred. There wasn't much to say and they soon grew bored of the topic.

"Hey Carter, wanna watch a movie?" Jack asked hopefully.

Sam, knowing she would get nowhere with begging, exasperatedly replied yes.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Ummm, didn't you rent Star Wars?"

"Ah! Yes! Never got around to seeing it."

"Want to?"

"Sure….hey Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna watch the movie holding the puppy?" Jack asked with a grin.

Sam jumped at the opportunity.

"Yea!" she nearly yelped.

Jack laughed again.

"Ok, ok lemme get her,"

Sam tried to patiently wait but it was killing her.

She watched him walk to the door to let the puppy in.

He opened the door.

**Im sorry but Im gonna be evil and drag this out for all its worth heehee. By the way, the next chapter is the last so you may want to get in your reviews**


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for so patiently waiting lol..ok this is the last chapter sob yes I know….every1 sob…..lol jus kiddin well I hope you guys have enjoyed this story immensely lol in fact, I hope you like my next story better. Here you go…

When Jack opened the clear glass door leading outside, Sam immediately heard lots of high pitched barking which only served to get Sam more excited.

She could tell Jack was holding the puppy by the collar so it couldn't run to her just yet….she still couldn't see it.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, you let go of that puppy immediately!" she ordered with a laugh.

Jack laughed.

"Giving orders now, huh Carter? Alright, here she comes!"

He let go of the dog.

In all of about 5 seconds, Sam found a wiggling mass of fur crawling around on her lap trying to lick her face to death.

Sam and Jack started laughing while Sam tried to maneuver the dog into a position where she could finally read the dog's name.

She read the nametag.

Her heart sank.

"Sadie," she read aloud.

Jack, seeing her face, inquired, "What's wrong?" knowing full well what was wrong.

"What? Oh nothing," Sam replied trying to lighten her mood.

"Carter, when will you learn you cant lie to your CO?"

"Sorry sir, nothing is wrong," she replied again.

"You thought the dog's name would be Samantha, didn't you?"

"No sir! Well, maybe…...Yes sir I did as a matter of fact," Sam replied with a guilty look.

"Sorry, no can do Carter…………there's only one Samantha for me," Jack replied with a small grin.

Sam's spirits immediately lifted, as did a smile that spread to her ears.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Really," he replied.

There was a moment of silence interrupted only by Sadie's yelp of annoyance.

Sadie jumped down from Sam and tried to climb up Jack's leg, but failed miserably.

Sam and Jack laughed again.

"So how about that Star Wars movie Carter?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good to me sir,"

So they both sat on the couch with the puppy stretched happily between them, clicked Play, and waited for the long movie to begin.

THE END

**Well its finally over... im sorry to end like this no actually im not heehee…my dad has been reading this ever since this started and now I must run for my life because he is not at all happy with how this story ends hahaha well, anyway, my next story (coming soon of course) is You've Got To Be Kidding Me! please look for it! I hope it will be a great hit! (it is shorter than this story btw)….thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! See you with the next story!**


End file.
